Crystal Sword
by Saggita Gemini Nya-Aka
Summary: Há alguns anos uma princesa especial nasceu em um reino, infelizmente em algum momento da história alguém trocou de lugar com ela, agora cabe aos heróis mais poderosos desse reino andar por todos os lugares do mundo e encontra-la, será que vão conseguir?
1. Prólogo

**Crystal Sword By Sagitta Gemini Nya-Aka (Virgo Nyah e Akane Kyo)**

**Crystal Sword - Prólogo**

**Writter****/Roteiro: Akane Kyo**

**Beta/Roteiro: Virgo Nyah**

N/Akane: Olá gente boa agarra! Essa é uma fanfiction feita em dupla, mas para não modificar drasticamente o estilo de escrita, achamos uma boa idéia que só uma das duas gêmeas digitasse, enquanto a outra betaria, ajudaria no roteiro e daria toques para a writter (ou seja mandaria nela T-T)! Se alguma coisa estiver horrível em termos de escrita reclamem **SÓ** comigo ta? (a personagem Fernanda pertence inteiramente a Dupla Sagitta Gemini Nya-Aka) Até...

N/Nyah: Oiee! Bem, vejamos, que nota eu teria aqui... Qualquer coisa ruim **com o roteiro** fale comigo, porque, como disse Akane lá em cima, o roteiro é nosso, mas eu mando nela. Qualquer dica também vale, e, ao contrário das minhas fics e das fics da Akane, essa vai ter postagem regular, uma vez ao mês, no primeiro domingo ao mês (N/Akane: pelo menos essa é a nossa pretensão). Até lá em baixo :D

**Prólogo**

"_**As vezes é preciso percorrer o mundo inteiro, para achar uma coisa que sempre esteve dentro de nós" (N/Akane: se não é minha eu li em algum lugar que eu não me recordo XD)**_

Em um reino além dos limites deste mundo, o céu era azul e as roseiras estavam sempre em flor. Neste reino existiam um rei e uma rainha benignos, perfeitos em sua essência. Neste mesmo mundo lugares fantásticos jaziam perdidos, porque tudo ainda era pouco desenvolvido, mas felizmente – em um mundo tão peculiar – as coisas não eram impossíveis, e criaturas mágicas, piratas insanos e princesas em perigo realmente existiam.

Retornando ao reino, chamado Athena e ao castelo apelidado carinhosamente de Sanctuary, que era dividido em doze casas zodiacais – onde os defensores mais poderosos de todo o reino viviam – nascia no ano de 1900 do nosso e 3500 daquele mundo, a primeira e única filha do rei Aiolia e da rainha Marin, uma princesa que amavelmente recebeu o nome de Fernanda.

Neste dia chovia muito, o bebê viera um mês antes do esperado e tanto o rei quanto os quatro guerreiros que residiam em quatro das doze casas zodiacais estavam assustados, Shaka, a Shishi, estava em sua forma original, a de um cão maior que o normal e havia algo no ar que ela temia. Meses atrás Shaka chegara ao reino depois de dar uma enorme volta ao mundo, ela era o prenuncio de que algo diferente estava por vir e trazia notícias de Rozan.

Rozan era o nome das cachoeiras e montanhas do reino dos sábios, Shishis, fantasmas e espíritos bondosos. Lá vivia o ancião Dohko que há 200 anos atrás lhe dissera: "Neste mundo está para nascer a dona de algo precioso e poderoso, ela virá num reino marcado por muitas batalhas, que foram seladas pela espada de ouro, você Shaka como um Shishi, por certo deve proteger essa preciosidade até que ela esteja pronta. Ela virá do peito, mas antes que seja visível deixará uma marca. Seu berço é forrado de ouro e bondade, viaje até encontrá-la.".

Sendo assim, Shaka iniciara a sua viajem pelo mundo, tomando a forma de uma jovem de longos cabelos louros e lisos, olhos azuis e pele levemente amorenada. A cada lugar que chegava via pessoas e coisas diferentes, nisso cem anos se passaram, depois de tanto ver, cansada fechou os olhos, decidindo-se por fim a concentrar todo o seu poder nos orbes azuis, que ela só abriria em caso de extrema necessidade. Shaka talvez tenha sido aquela que disseminou a lenda da espada de ouro e do cristal por todos os lugares, mas não era possível ter certeza disso, afinal era uma famosa profecia, cantada como poesia e dizia algo que para a Shishi era desconhecido "o poder do cristal dará a aquele a quem a jovem pertencer a capacidade de conquista". Para a felicidade da Shishi, poucos acreditavam nessa lenda, assim como poucos acreditavam nas histórias de amor do Mago do Gelo e do Rei dos Escorpiões, que viviam muito próximos em um lugar onde a Sibéria e o Saara se encontravam, porém havia aqueles que já tinham estado nesses locais e que tinham conhecido os protagonistas das histórias e para esses se uma lenda prosada era verdadeira então o todo o resto também haveria de ser.

Este era o caso de um homem que viajou os últimos anos com a Shishi, um homem anormalmente forte que tinha lindos cabelos longos, porém ele fora a única pessoas de quem Shaka desconfiara, claro, o interesse dele não era viajar com ela e conhecer o mundo e sim obter o cristal e a espada, por isso, assim que ela descobrira a localização do suposto reino, abandonara-o em uma ilha cheia de riquezas, porém completamente deserta.

E era isto que preocupava Shaka, pois o homem não se contentara em ficar naquela ilha e pelo que ela sabia estava a caminho daquele reino escoltado pelo pirata mais temido da época, Ares.

Por isso, os quatro guerreiros em suas devidas casas e mais um exército repleto de homens ferozes estavam de prontidão em frente ao castelo, todos esperando a aparição daquele – que até onde a Shishi sabia – não possuía poder o suficiente para enfrentá-la e nem a uma multidão, mas ainda assim a perspectiva de ter uma batalha naquele dia a enchia de medo.

Na sala de parto a situação era bem diferente, a Rainha Marin tinha os cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelo travesseiro enquanto o rosto suado se convertia em feições diferentes conforme ela fazia força, o seu marido Aiolia estava o seu lado enquanto o irmão mais velho deste, Aiolos – que para que o irmão não tivesse um destino clerical virara padre – ficava ao lado, a frente de Marin e comandando todas as mulheres estava Shina, a médica que achava que aquele parto estava demorando demais, se continuasse assim a criança teria sérios problemas.

- Marin, você pode! – disse Aiolia mirando o rosto cansado da esposa. – conto com você! – disse lançando-lhe um olhar doce. A mulher sorriu e fez mais força. E sim, enfim um choro foi ouvido e ecoou pelas doze casas, ainda em seu posto Shaka festejou, nascera a princesa do reino de Atena.

A parteira terminou o trabalho e entregou a pequena para que uma criada a lavasse, a moça saiu porta a fora e foi seguida por um "tio Aiolos" felicíssimo, o homem viu a moça colocar o bebê ainda em pranto ao lado de uma bacia de prata e depois de verificar a água começar a banhá-la, era uma menininha e parecia incomodada com o sangue que transbordava pelo seu corpo. Aiolos a mirou, era tão bonitinha, cabelos pretos e mãozinhas pequenas, um típico bebê, a diferença era que ela era sua sobrinha. Sorriu feliz e continuou olhando o primeiro banho da pequena até que algo chamou a sua atenção, na base das costas da garota havia uma marca, era idêntica a uma escrita antiga que ele não sabia como ler, uma escrita árabe! Então era ela! Era ela a garota de quem a Shishi falara.

Sorriu alegre, tinha que contar isso ao irmão, todavia assim que saiu do quarto deu de cara com algo estranho, seu irmão Aiolia já segurava um bebê, parecido com o que ele pegara, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente.

- Aiolia... Que bebê é esse? – perguntou sem compreender.

- Oras Aiolos é o meu bebê, que você acabou de me trazer, não se lembra? – ele tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos, mirou atrás do irmão e ali estavam o pirata mais procurado do mundo e aquele de quem Shaka tanto lhes falara.

- Aiolia... Saia daí! É Perigoso, e-eles vão te atacar! – advertiu.

- O que é perigoso meu irmão? Neste corredor só estamos eu você e o meu bebê. – respondeu e virou-se indo ao quarto onde todos os outros se encontravam, Aiolos não poderia permitir aquilo, aquela criança não era a verdadeira, olhou para a porta de onde saíra e percebeu que lá dentro só havia Ares, e ele segurava o bebê.

- Ela é uma graça não acha? A filha dele também o é... Era ela quem estava nos braços do rei, fico feliz por isso, pelo menos ela será uma princesa, não é? – perguntou com um sorriso perturbador e então gritou apontando para o padre. – GENROU MAOU-KEN!(ilusão do príncipe das trevas).

E assim Aiolos retornou ao quarto e saudou alegremente aos pais como se nada tivesse acontecido, Shaka não percebera nada porque estava atenta a um ataque que fora feito na primeira casa. A psicocinese de Mu, o Clérigo tentava deter a espada de ouro que insistentemente tentava voar para as mãos daquele louco, ele era o homem escolhido para comandá-la, por sua força e mente perversos, o único que poderia e Shaka sentia isso, assim como Mu. A Shishi não podia abandonar seu posto, então nada fez para impedir aquela batalha.

Aquela espada de ouro era a mesma da lenda, a que havia sido tirada de uma pedra e gerara milhares de lutas sangrentas até não restarem "mãos" capazes de empunhá-la e fora selada no reino de Atena, ela dava poderes ilimitados a seu portador e em contrapartida o consumia. A mente da pessoa que a tinha ficava perturbada. O poder cegava seu detentor.

Ainda havia o agravante que era a existência do cristal, segundo a lenda quando unido a espada ou ao dono da espada mostraria um poder infinito que "conquistaria o mundo em um segundo", por mais de 500 anos esse cristal esteve desaparecido, uns diziam que tinha se partido em mil ou estava perdido naquele imenso mundo, outros ainda tinham uma hipótese que revelara-se quase que verdadeira, a de que um monstro o comera e morrera levando-o consigo para o mundo dos mortos. Infelizmente por ser muito inocente e estar ainda no início de sua viajem a Shishi revelara para algumas pessoas que ele viria pelo corpo de um bebê, em especial uma princesa, e exatamente como o fogo em palha num dia de verão a notícia se alastrou, em decorrência disso muitas e muitas princesas foram roubadas, dando origem aos contos de fadas, distorcidos para que as pequenas princesas e outras crianças tivessem medo de sair sozinhas a noite ou andar pela casa sozinhas e com a luz apagada e quando a Shishi pensava nisso ela sentia-se dividida, não sabendo se fizera algo bom ou ruim.

Mu, não estava agüentando mais, ela podia sentir que a mente dele estava fraca. Aquele artefato estava causando muitos problemas, eles deveriam tê-lo destruído como recomendara Shaka, mas quem dá ouvidos a uma Shishi de apenas 300 anos?

Manteve-se quieta na sua forma original, se algo acontecesse a princesa, jamais se perdoaria, era sua missão cuidar dela, iria até o fim do mundo apenas para morrer pelo seu motivo de existir. Ela não se preocupava com o cristal somente, rezava pelo bem da garota. Provavelmente ela não pedira para vir ao mundo com um cristal no peito e milhares de possibilidades de ser usada como uma arma, ela tinha alma. Respirou fundo não era hora de pensar naquilo, talvez devesse descer e inspecionar tudo, porém nesse mesmo momento viu Shura, o espadachim de cabelos verde petróleo e olhos escuros, descendo as escadas, ele parecia dividido entre alegria e desespero.

- Una niña, una hermosa niña! – gritou para a Shishi e continuou descendo, porém parou no meio das escadas como se pressentisse algo estranho ou estivesse paralisado, um clarão tomou o lugar cegando os guerreiros e foi possível ouvir uma explosão, como se o ar se rompesse segundos antes de Shura e a Shishi serem jogados contra a construção e o teto da mesma desabar. Shaka pulou sobre o homem e o protegeu dos escombros, com o próprio corpo, foi doloroso e a fez soltar um urro, sobre as costas de Shaka havia uma parte do teto e uma pilastra tudo feito de concreto, telha e madeira.

Shura a mirou assustado, nunca esperara uma atitude daquelas da parte daquela criatura, era incomum, e percebeu que podia ajudar, ela não agüentaria todo aquele peso por muito tempo. Com dificuldade devido aos ombros machucados e a posição ruim, Shura puxou uma espada que carregava presa as calças e pôs ao lado da cabeça da Shishi, transformando as pedras acima em pó e libertando os dois. Shaka não se moveu apenas deitou-se sobre o corpo do homem em sua forma original e ficou respirando fortemente.

- O que eu faço Shaka? – perguntou o espadachim sem mover o corpo da youkai, quando o som de passos foi ouvido.

- SHAKA, SHURA? O que houve? – perguntou o sumo sacerdote, padre e irmão do rei Aiolia, movendo a Shishi e colocando-a no chão.

- No lo sé, escutamos uma explosão e depois... O teto desabou e Shaka, me protegeu. – olhou para o bicho.

- Você também está ferido, não se levante... – sugeriu.

- Mas... E a princesa?

- Está tudo bem com ela, agora está sendo levada em segurança junto com a rainha para uma cidade longe daqui!

- Entendo. – respondeu o espadachim levantando-se, contudo uma dor na perna o fez cair novamente. – Intentare curar esse Shishi. – falou convicto.

- Deite-se Shura, está ferido! – uma voz diferente ecoou pela casa destruída, era o clérigo Mu que se aproximava, ele parecia bem, não tinha nem um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, porém sustinha uma carranca do tamanho de um iceberg. – eu já perdi a batalha, ele fugiu.

- Shi-shion está com a espada? – perguntou a Shishi fracamente.

- Infelizmente não pude impedi-lo de levar aquele artefato, meu mestre ainda é mais poderoso do que eu. – o clérigo suspirou. – as sete primeiras casas do castelo foram completamente destruídas, mas a princesa parece estar em segurança, Máscara da Morte também está bem.

- Per-perfeito... – sussurrou a Shishi, sabia que tinha cumprido até certo ponto com o seu dever, deveria estar com uma sensação de dever cumprido, mas por quê? Por que tinha aquela estranha sensação, como se algo ali estivesse fora de lugar?

**Fim do Prólogo**

**N/Akane: **

**1: Nessa história Shaka na verdade é um Shishi, um youkai da mitologia japonesa com forma de cachorro com fogo na cabeça que vê fantasmas, tem poderes mágicos e ajuda/protege humanos. Estatuetas de Shishi, normalmente são encontradas nas entradas dos templos japoneses, com a boca aberta para repelir/expulsar o mal, com a boca fechada para guardar os bons espíritos, as vezes dependendo de como aparecem podem representar a vida e a morte.**

**2: Oh, sim o Shaka tomou a forma de uma mulher...**

**3: O Mu e o Aiolos são clérigos, mas na hierarquia o Aiolos está em outro nível, e ele por ser o filho mais velho é que deveria herdar o trono, porém como o irmão já estava muito apaixonado por Marin e o destino do segundo filho era ser clérigo ele aceitou trocar com o irmão, tornando-se assim um padre! XD**

**4: GENROU MAOU-KEN, é o nome do ataque que o Saga usava para manipular as pessoas no episódio G, como eu não me lembro dele no anime dublado e não tive acesso ao mangá de SS normal, fica esse nome mesmo (a minha gêmea também não se lembra XD).  
**

**5: Ares aqui não é o Saguinha, certo? Vão descobrir em breve... ou não o porque da escolha desse nome para esse personagem.  
**

**N/Nyah:**

**É impressão minha ou minhas notas não servem de nada? Ah, sim, a idéia de transformar Shaka em mulher foi minha, é um longa história, então, se quiserem saber o porque, me perguntem. Não esfolem a Akane por isso n-n.**

**N/Akane:**

**Eu não me importaria de ser esfolada por uma história que criamos juntas, mas tudo bem maninha linda! - Oh, sim ela é minha gêmea... ah mais uma coisa, finalmente descobri o nome do golpe em português, é o Satã demoníaco, mas eu ainda prefiro Genrou Maou-ken... XD!**


	2. Capítulo 1: A princesa Fernanda

**Crystal Sword By Sagitta Gemini Nya-Aka (Virgo Nyah e Akane Kyo)**

**Crystal Sword**

**Capítulo 1 – A Princesa Fernanda**

**Writter /Roteiro: Akane Kyo**

**Beta/Roteiro: Virgo Nyah**

**A Princesa Fernanda**

**Flash Back**

- Papai? – perguntou uma menininha de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos quase violetas.

- Sim, minha filha? – disse Aiolia virando-se para a pequenininha de apenas sete anos.

- Por que meus cabelos não são vermelhos como os seus e os da mamãe? – a menininha perguntou apontando para os cabelos resplandecentes dos pais que ficavam ainda mais brilhantes ao sol.

- Oras, porque você puxou o titio Aiolos! – respondeu o homem, alegremente pegando a pequena no colo, ela apenas o olhou confusa e depois mirou o clérigo, ainda achando que havia muitas diferenças entre eles. – Veja o cabelo do seu tio, é quase castanho! – sorriu para a pequena acariciando os seus cabelos e depois encostando a cabeça dela no seu peito. Estavam fazendo um piquenique naquele dia e o sol estava no céu se impondo tão majestosamente quanto o vestido dourado que a jovem princesa usava, há muito que a menina tinha dúvidas, ela olhava os próprios pais e depois a si mesma e não via nenhuma semelhança, nem os cabelos vermelhos, nem a cor dos olhos, nem nada... Aiolos imaginava que era porque a menina herdara os mesmos genes que os seus avós. Pelo menos ele preferia pensar assim. Shaka estava ali também, mas estava meditando, confusa novamente, desde que vira a princesa nos braços do pai tivera uma sensação estranha. Como se aquela menina não fosse a dona do cristal, porém ela não discutia. A protegia, como deveria fazer.

- Hum, mas me diga filha, de quem você gosta mais? – perguntou Marin alfinetando o marido. – é da mamãe não é?

- Não, não, não, é do papai não? É do papai não é?

- É o, é o... É... Eu gosto dos dois do mesmo jeito, tanto do papai quanto da mamãe! – os dois adultos sorriram. – eu também gosto muito do titio Aiolos, do Shura, do Mu e da Shaka.

- E de mim, não gosta? – questionou Máscara da Morte arqueando uma sobrancelha ao não se ver incluído naquela lista da jovem.

- De você? – a menina pareceu pensar.

- É. De mim! – disse levemente irritado.

- NÃO! Você é mal! – ela mostrou a língua para ele e correu para o lado de Shaka enquanto os adultos prorromperam em um riso divertido.

- É Máscara... – começou Aiolia. – depois dessa, eu até tirava algumas cabeças da parede da minha casa!

- Muito pelo contrário Majestade... Permita-me acrescentar mais uma e de preferência que tenha cabelos vermelhos, em sua homenagem! Assim sempre que eu olhar para ela me lembrarei de você. – disse malvadamente enquanto o grupo todo sorria, menos a Shishi, que mesmo com Fernanda puxando-lhe os cabelos ainda meditava.

**Fim do Flash Back**

- Ela está tão grande! – disse Aiolia observando a menina Fernanda treinar esgrima junto com Shura. – Se Mu voltasse e a visse levaria um susto!

- Tem razão irmão, e também ela está linda. – disse mirando a garota.

- Isso é certeza e eu não esperava menos, afinal ela já tem dezesseis anos. Acho que precisarei casar essa minha mocinha em breve! – respondeu sorrindo ao irmão que por um momento ficou branco. – Aiolos?

- Sim, Majestade?

- Você ficou muito branco quando eu falei em casar a minha filha, algo errado nisso? – os olhos verdes de Aiolia estavam mirando com certa desconfiança o irmão mais velho enquanto o cenho estava franzido.

- É-é... É que... – o clérigo tornou a mirar a menina e reparar nela, Fernanda tinha se tornado uma linda moça, os cabelos antes castanhos claros, agora estavam cor de mel, a estatura não era muito alta, os olhos adquiriram uma estranha cor roxa e a pele era claríssima. O corpo todo era bem feito, afinal de contas ela sempre treinava com os seus guardiões. Era uma linda moça, e já estava em idade de casar. Aiolos é claro se sentia estranho com relação a ela, mesmo sendo tio da garota, sentia-se atraído por ela, como se ela fosse um imã, ou apenas mais uma linda mulher no vilarejo, era "maravilhosa", pensava, mas não era para ele. Um clérigo não tinha dessas regalias, nenhuma delas, amar não era para ele, sem contar que estava velho, velho demais para uma bonequinha como ela. – Eu não...

- Já sei, está apaixonado por ela? – perguntou Aiolia e recebeu um olhar de surpreso do irmão. Aiolos não tinha percebido como seu irmão era perspicaz, ou como ele tinha se tornado. – Eu sabia! Eu sempre soube! Você nunca quis ser um clérigo não é?

- Aiolia...

- Sinto muito, a culpa é minha, se não fosse a minha paixão pela Marin... Você seria o rei hoje. E não estaria aí se remoendo porque a minha filha é linda de se ver!

- Aiolia...

- Mas sabe... Eu preferia ver minha filha casada com o meu irmão do que com alguém que ela sequer conhece!

- Você não faria isso!

- Faria, acredite, faria com muito bom gosto!

- Mas eu sou um padre, pelas leis eu não posso ter uma conjugue.

- Leis podem e devem ser mudadas... Eu faria tudo para te ver muito feliz, afinal você fez o mesmo por mim, até mesmo aceitou se tornar padre!

- Aiolia tem noção do que está dizendo?

- Tenho!

- Eu... – o padre não sabia o que fazer. Estava estupefato e boquiaberto diante das palavras sinceras do irmão. Não que ele não quisesse muito pelo contrário, adoraria ter aquela linda princesa para ele, faria dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo, mas já a mudar leis ou quebrar regras para que aquilo fosse verdadeiro, não sabia se poderia. Ele nunca tivera segundas intenções com ela quando ela ainda era crianças, mas quando ela completou quatorze anos, passou a pensar nela de outra forma ainda de um jeito inocente, não era um desejo carnal, era mais algo como desejar a felicidade eterna para ela. – Aiolia, eu não sei como ela reagiria, eu acho inapropriado e eu estou muito velho...

- Irmão... Você sequer tem quarenta anos, velha é a Shaka, e você sabe para nós é comum viver mais de cem anos. Então você não é nem um pouco velho!

- Mas se eu me casar com ela, serei o rei! Você entende isso? Eu não sei governar!

- E você acredita que eu sei? Eu consigo governar assim graças ao conselho e graças a Marin que sempre me ajuda! Ela é quem praticamente cuida de tudo isso. – disse levantando os braços. – Eu tenho pulso, mas não o suficiente!

- Aiolia... – respondeu rubro, a idéia de ter a filha de seu irmão o fazia tremer por dentro. Droga, aquela menina era seu mundo! Se a visse com outro iria morrer, ou pior, ia se trancar naquela igreja para sempre. – Mas como ela reagiria?

- Eu não sei! Mas algo me diz que bem. Ela me disse uma vez quando conversamos de reinado e casamento, que era tempo de você ser feliz. Será que ela não sente nada por você?

- Oh... – engoliu seco, isso seria maravilhoso.

- Então fica decidido. Eu mudarei a lei ou você abandonará a igreja, assim poderá ser feliz, e também, se ela não aceitar, ainda quero você longe do celibato!

- AIOLIA! Você pode ser a majestade, mas eu ainda sou seu irmão! – ele não estava rubro. Estava quase roxo, enquanto o outro ria.

Ao longe Fernanda mirava o tio e o pai conversando, ela já sabia do que se tratava, afinal de contas por algum motivo, desde que era bem pequena, tinha a capacidade de escutar pensamentos e podia fazer outras coisas que sua família nem desconfiava, como se teletransportar, ou controlar o vento. Eram coisas que só ela e o clérigo de cabelos lilases – que se fora em viajem há alguns anos – sabiam fazer e ainda havia aqueles pontinhos estranhos na sua testa. Sim assim como Mu ela tinha dois pontos lilases na testa, porém desde que eles apareceram escondia-os com maquiagem, algo dizia a ela aquilo não era nada bom.

Enfim ela sabia o que seu tio pensava, e estava feliz, Aiolos era um homem bondoso e extremamente gentil. Ela sempre o admirara por seu caráter corajoso, justo e ponderado, e agora perto dos quarenta anos ele estava mais belo ainda do que ela se lembrava e mais... Bem... Sensual. Pensou se repreendendo imediatamente, ela estava pensando no tio dela não em um rapazinho qualquer, e diferentes dos outros príncipes – claro ele ainda era um príncipe de Atena – ele não se vangloriava com riquezas, nem terras e não tinha futilidades nem egoísmo. Sendo assim, se seu pai mudasse as leis ou ele deixasse a igreja, casaria de bom grado com aquele homem.

- Princesa Fernanda! – chamou-lhe uma melodiosa voz, e atrás dela apareceu a linda e loura Shishi.

- Olá Shaka! Tudo bem?

- Oh, sim, tudo ótimo princesa, a senhorita está toda suja por causa do treino e seu pai disse que teremos um jantar especial hoje, por que não vai se banhar?

- Um jantar... Que legal... Tem razão Shaka! Vem comigo?

- Sabe que não, eu sempre tomo meus banhos sozinha!

- Hum... Então tudo bem, eu vou usar a fonte dos jardins! Quero ficar bem perfumada!

- Princesa, se me permite perguntar, a senhorita já sabe o que está para acontecer esta noite? – estava desconfiada

- Não... Mas eu quero estar bem arrumada! – disse sorrindo e já se afastando, desde que as marcas apareceram não gostava de ficar muito perto de Shaka, porque ela podia adivinhar quase tudo que ela pensava e isso lhe dava muita insegurança.

Foi até a fonte e pediu aos empregados que se retirassem e lhe trouxessem toalhas, a fonte dos jardins, como ela chamava, não era bem uma fonte, era uma banheira enorme em um lugar afastado do castelo, dentro de um templo como aqueles das doze casas do castelo, a diferença era que ficava repleto de rosas floridas o ano todo, de todas as cores e tamanhos, eram as rosas mais lindas do local e suas pétalas cadentes perfumavam a água límpida vinda de um poço, gelada mais deliciosa. A princesa lavou delicadamente os cabelos com alguns perfumes especiais, neste momento eles tomaram um tom bastante diferente do normal, ficaram esverdeados. Lavou todo o corpo, quando sentiu que alguém se aproximava e ela conhecia aquela pessoa...

Acima desse lindo templo e com o mesmo intento de Fernanda, estava Aiolos, ele queria tomar um banho na fonte ou em alguma das que a cercavam, afinal de contas elas eram tão refrescantes e perfumadas, essa noite Aiolia queria anunciar uma possível união entre o irmão e a princesa, mas o medo de ser rejeitado deixava o mais velho atônito, por fim resolveu que estaria galanteador aquela noite, perfumado, sorridente e arrumado. Cruzou, é claro, pela única janela do local e escutou um canto, mirou-a de leve e viu, Fernanda tomava banho na enorme piscina e cantava alegremente. A moça então resolveu se levantar, Aiolos não conseguiu, obviamente, parar de observar aquele lindo monumento de marfim, aquela pele tão branca. A última vez que se lembrava de ter-la visto nua fora no seu primeiro banho. A moça mexeu-se e virou-se, remexendo levemente no cabelo e lembrando a Aiolos que ali havia uma linda marca, e quem sabe agora que ela estava tirando os longos cabelos de cima das costas e colocando-os sobre os seios ele pudesse vê-la, aos poucos os cabelos foram ficando escassos até não restar nada apenas a pele branca e o início das nádegas, por um segundo Aiolos se perdeu em um ponto especifico, mas depois vasculhou as costas da princesa e percebeu com medo e surpresa que a marca de nascimento que determinava que ela era a dona do cristal e a princesa não estava ali! Ela não desapareceria, mas então... Então... O que tinha acontecido? Virou-se ainda assustado e encostou-se à parede escorregando pela mesma de olhos arregalados, se ela não tinha a marca, ela não era a princesa. "Não". Negou em pensamento, ela sempre foi mantida em segurança, não tinha como ela não ser a princesa! Por um momento, só por um momento, Aiolos teve um lampejo e viu um homem de cabelos grisalhos e olhos vermelhos segurando um bebê, mas foi só por um instante. Tentou lembrar quem era aquele homem e um nome lhe veio a cabeça:

- O pirata, Ares! – tentou se recordar mais e uma luz tomou conta de sua mente como se algo se rompesse e se revelasse, reviu toda a cena de Ares com a sua sobrinha no colo e o outro bebê que estava nos braços de Aiolia. Sim, a princesa fora trocada por outra e só agora ele se lembrava disso, como era possível? Por isso as poucas semelhanças com os pais... Por isso a desconfiança de Shaka. – Droga! O que eu devo fazer?

Ele sabia muito bem que a menina fora criada como a filha dos reis e tinha boa índole, sendo assim não tinha como tirá-la de sua posição sem mais nem menos e muito menos deixá-la a mercê da fúria do rei. Aiolia quando descobrisse ficaria mais que furioso e com certeza colocaria a culpa de tudo na menina. Ela não tinha culpa... Mas onde estaria a verdadeira princesa?

Tudo fora tão rápido, que com certeza Shion a levara e o pior, bem debaixo dos narizes de todos. Ele não podia permitir que o cristal fosse conquistado desse jeito. "Droga", pensou. "Preciso avisar meu irmão". E assim ele saiu correndo dali, Fernanda não entendeu nada, porque os pensamentos do tio estavam muito desorganizados a não ser... A parte da marca. Suspirou. Tinha um péssimo pressentimento.

Aiolos correu rapidamente até as doze casas desviando-se das perguntas dos três moradores. Sem descanso ele percorreu todo um caminho até a sala do rei onde o mesmo dormia sentado no trono.

- AIOLIA! – o irmão deu um pulo do local onde estava e todos os criados ali se sobressaltaram.

- Aiolos? O que foi, por que todo esse desespero? – perguntou a majestade, nervoso.

- Majestade tem algo que você realmente precisa saber!

- É um segredo meu irmão? – o outro assentiu. – Vocês criados, estão dispensados até segunda ordem, porém peça a meus guardas que não deixem ninguém entrar, nem mesmo a princesa ou a rainha.

- Sim, majestade. – responderam em uníssono e o reverenciaram saindo do recinto. Aiolia olhou o irmão e depois as portas de modo a verificar que tudo estava silencioso, passaram-se alguns minutos até que Aiolia decidisse retornar a falar. – O quão grave é este segredo?

- O mais grave possível!

-Então venha comigo! – o rei retirou uma chave de dentro da sua coroa e seguiu até um quadro na parede, removeu-o e abriu uma pequena passagem que dava para um luxuoso quarto. – este costumava ser o quarto de lazer dos outros reis, é a primeira vez que eu vou usá-lo. – adentrou o recinto e sentou-se em uma cadeira. – e então o que tem a e dizer?

- Fernanda... Não é a verdadeira... Princesa! – disse ofegante e com pequenas e decepcionadas palavras.

- COMO!? Está senil meu irmão? Minha filha é a verdadeira princesa! – respondeu Aiolia já saindo dos eixos. – Se isso é uma brincadeira...

- NÃO! Isso não é brincadeira Aiolia! Elas foram trocadas no dia do nascimento! Eu sei! Eu vi...

- SE VIU POR QUE NÃO ME CONTOU ANTES? ESTAVA ASSIM TÃO CEGO DE AMOR?

- NÃO! Está enganado! Eu não me lembrava, você também não deve se lembrar, fomos controlados pelo pirata Ares.

- Como assim? – perguntou o mais novo.

- Olha o pirata Ares possui um poder capaz de nos fazer esquecer todas as coisas, chamado Gen...

- Genrou... Maou... Ken! – completou o rei lembrando-se vagamente de sair do quarto para ver a sua pequena tomar banho e dar de cara com Shion e Ares, o primeiro segurava um bebê.

**Flash Back**

- Rei, que prazer em vê-lo! Pena que você não possa dizer o mesmo! – o homem lemuriano sorriu enquanto Aiolia manteve-se sério.

- Shion... O que quer...?

- Te entregar este bebê! – falou animadamente colocando a criança nos braços de Aiolia.

- Co-como? – perguntou paralisado de medo. – É minha filha?

- Não. É MINHA filha, mas cuide bem dela, trate-a como uma princesa e, por favor, a chame de Fernanda, que eu chamarei a sua adorada filha de Amanda!

- NÃ... – começou, porém uma mão pousou na sua cabeça e o dono dela sussurrou "Genrou Maou Ken" e depois ele vira um Aiolos assustado fazer-lhe perguntas estranhas que não tinham nenhum sentido para ele naquele momento.

**Fim do Flash Back**

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! Fomos enganados meu irmão, enganados! Aquela que tinha o direito de estar aqui está perdida a mercê de Shion! Eu... Não sei o que fazer! – Aiolia estava confuso, se debatendo com o amor que sentia pela filha e com a raiva por querer a outra menina de volta, era tão complicado pensar nisso... Ele ficava sem ação.

- Irmão... – Aiolos fitou o chão, sentindo uma confusão muito parecida com a do irmão. – Vai se zangar com a Fernanda?

- Não... – ele não poderia, a amava e por Zeus como amava – eu a criei como minha filha, e a desejo como uma, não posso tirar-lhe tudo que lhe dei! Mas como posso explicar a ela que ela não é minha filha e nem da Marin? Ela não vai querer entender! Eu não posso simplesmente jogar isso na cara dela, não posso! – o homem passava as mãos pelos cabelos curtos irritadamente.

- Mas não podemos deixar de contar!

- E como vamos justificar? Como vamos dizer que percebemos de repente que ela não era a princesa? Não só ela como as outras tantas pessoas do reino não vão acreditar.

- Existe uma coisa que só a verdadeira princesa tem!

- Como assim? – perguntou Aiolia. – Fala do cristal?

- Não... O cristal por hora é só uma lenda. Contudo eu estava presente no primeiro banho da verdadeira princesa, ela tem uma marca de nascença e eu sei que como aquela não haverá outra idêntica é muito rara!

- Que espécie de marca?

- Uma marca na base das costas ao lado esquerdo, em forma de uma escrita antiga chamada escrita árabe.

- Escrita árabe?

- Sim...

- Irmão... Precisamos achá-la o quanto antes! Tem noção de o quão gigantesco o nosso mundo é de o quão poderoso Shion sempre foi? Ela tem dezesseis anos assim como a minha filha, em dois anos o cristal vai estar completo e despertar com todo seu poder, se Shion tomá-la... Ou seja, estuprá-la ou fizer amor com ela, o cristal e ela serão dele... E isso significa que tudo vai estar perdido. E não é só isso, o que esse maldito terá feito com ela? E se ele a molesta? Irmão, PRECISAMOS ENCONTRAR A VERDADEIRA PRINCESA! Amanda também é minha filha, o que eu poderia fazer...?

- Poderia... Convocar uma União Dourada... Com os melhores guerreiros do reino e enviá-los a procura da garota! Quando Shaka souber, não vai ficar quieta... Sabe muito bem disso!

- É... Então devemos começar a convocar esses homens imediatamente, agora vá se arrumar...

- Aiolia?

- Ainda daremos o jantar, só que infelizmente teremos que dar uma notícia ruim para todos...

- Fernanda não herdara mais o trono?

- Não... Mas eu quero vê-la bem casada, com você!

- Majestade...

Naquela noite foram convocadas a um jantar, os moradores das doze casas e mais algumas pessoas de fora, no fim das contas lá estavam Shaka a Shishi, Máscara da Morte o Bruxo, Shura o Espadachim, Aiolos o Sumo Sacerdote, Aiolia o Rei, a Rainha Marin, Fernanda a Princesa de Atena, alguns conselheiros de Aiolia e eles esperavam a chegada de mais duas pessoas, todos já estavam sentados à mesa, Aiolia tinha uma expressão de total desagrado na face, assim como Aiolos sentado ao lado da bela sobrinha tinha o olhar perdido nos reflexos do copo de cristal sobre a toalha. O rei suspirou, se eles não vinham era melhor começar a reunião. Levantou-se sobre os olhares sorridentes e com um talher de prata bateu em um copo de cristal três vezes, avisando a todos que se silenciassem e lhe dessem a palavra.

- Caros amigos, hoje estou aqui para dar-lhes uma notícia boa e uma ruim! – todos na mesa sorriram, menos Aiolos. – A notícia boa é infinitamente maravilhosa, mas a notícia ruim vai destruir alguns conceitos. – suspirou novamente. – Esta tarde, enquanto conversava com o meu irmão, decidi uma coisa que há muito tempo me incomodava, e isto era, com quem casar a minha belíssima filha! Para ser sincero eu não imaginava algo assim, porém alguém da família demonstrou interesse, ou melhor, ficou branco com a notícia do casamento! – quase todos na mesa miraram o mais velho dos irmãos. – E por fim eu tomei uma decisão. Ou meu queridíssimo irmão abandonava o sacerdócio ou eu mudaria as leis para que assim ele pudesse ser o marido ideal para a minha pequena. Isso é, claro, se ela quiser aceitá-lo! – e mirou a filha, Fernanda enrubesceu e assentiu, e ele finalmente sorriu naquela noite. – Já que a princesa não faz objeção alguma se casar com o meu querido irmão então declaro que a partir de hoje Aiolos Sagitta e Fernanda Lion estão noivos! – a mesa prorrompeu em palmas, enquanto os agora noivos se olharam timidamente. Fernanda tomou a mão do tio entre as suas e a beijou em sinal de afeto, enquanto o homem apenas enrubesceu.

A mesa toda passou alguns minutos comentando, Aiolia não desejava interromper aquele momento de felicidade ainda, então se manteve de pé esperando que alguém lembrasse que havia uma notícia ruim a ser contada, suspirou novamente e escutou algumas batidas na porta, o mordomo Tatsumi adentrou o recinto e fez uma reverência, enquanto alguém coberto por uma capa preta adentrava o local.

- Majestade. – A voz misteriosa, porém linda e melodiosa disse antes de ajoelhar-se e retirar o capuz.

- Afrodite... – sussurrou o rei mirando aquela face.

- Pois não? – a mulher de lindos olhos azuis piscina e cabelos igualmente azuis longos ondulados, sorriu enigmaticamente para a o rei, enquanto adentrava o recinto. Todos miravam os seus cabelos a sua pele clara, o olhar infantil, os lábios coloridos de rosa e é claro a harmoniosa pinta negra logo abaixo do olho esquerdo. A mulher afastou a longa capa que usava revelando um corpete negro de couro, sem alças e rendado, uma calcinha também negra, um par de meias três quartos na mesma cor e um par de botas até os joelhos, as luvas finas de seda que levava as mãos também eram negras e no pescoço havia uma fita amarrada atrás e com uma rosa vermelha de tecido presa a frente. Nos quadris a emoldurar-lhe o corpo estava um cinto de couro cheio de bolsos onde ela possivelmente guardava os artefatos e armas que usava afinal ela era:

- Afrodite, a Ladra. – disse Máscara da Morte mirando aquele monumento de seios grandes e pernas bem torneadas que se sentava ao seu lado.

- Perdoem-me o atraso, é que encontrei coisas belas no caminho do castelo!

- Você não muda... Continua roubando por diversão? – perguntou Marin divertida.

- Roubo porque acho que as pessoas não valorizam as coisas belas que possuem e eu não desejo que essas coisas sejam esquecidas ou destruídas, portanto fico com elas para mim! Com certeza, eu sou uma dona mais dedicada do que qualquer outro... Majestade.

- Mas eu penso que roubar é deplorável! – disse alguém adentrando o recinto.

- Oras Mu, o clérigo de lindos cabelos lilases, por favor, só porque você se abstém de tudo não significa que os outros devam fazer a mesma coisa! – a moça disse retirando uma rosa azul de seu cinto.

- Eu não compreendo a sua lógica! – falou enquanto se sentava.

- E nem eu a sua! – ela sorriu ironicamente atirando-lhe a flor que ele pegou no ar.

- Chega! Vocês até agora não pararam de discutir, não devem nem saber das últimas notícias e ainda ficam criando alvoroço! – disse Aiolia irritado.

- Não exatamente. Eu já sei tudo o que você disse! – respondeu Afrodite afastando o cabelo que caia sobre as orelhas e mostrando um fone que provavelmente tinha comunicação com alguma escuta dentro da sala.

- Eu também já sei do que se trata. – disse Mu, ele usara de sua psicocinese para escutar o que o rei dizia mesmo estando do lado de fora da sala.

- Então podemos ir direto a notícia ruim. – todos olharam confusos para o rei. – O que eu vou dizer, vai machucar alguns e assustar os outros, com certeza, mas não mudem em nada a maneira de agirem depois disso. Hoje eu e meu irmão descobrimos, que na verdade... Fernanda não é... Biologicamente minha filha e de Marin! – um "oh" geral foi ouvido.

- Querido o que está dizendo? – questionou Marin levantando-se e segurando o braço do marido.

- Majestade, está senil? – perguntou Máscara da Morte. – sempre demos a proteção total para a menina Fernanda, tenho certeza de que ela é a mesma que estava nos braços de Marin quando ela voltou ao castelo.

- E eu tenho certeza de que foi ela que eu amamentei a primeira vez! – disse a rainha em um tom autoritário.

- Exato e nenhum de vocês está errado! – disse o rei.

- Se é assim como pode ela não ser filha de vocês? – perguntou Mu.

- É papai como pode, eu não... Eu não me lembro de ter nascido em outro lugar e ter vindo para cá depois!

- É eu sei minha filha, mas a verdade é essa! Você e a nossa filha biológica foram trocadas no dia do nascimento dela, por Ares e Shion. Aquela que detém o cristal não está neste reino há muito tempo. – o rei abaixou a cabeça quase chorando.

- É MENTIRA! SÓ PODE SER MENTIRA! – gritou a jovem princesa chorando. – eu sou a princesa deste reino e nunca deixarei de ser! Por favor, vocês são tudo que eu sempre tive!

- Eu sei! – disse Aiolia se aproximando da filha. – e eu te amo o suficiente para continuar a chamá-la de filha e tratar-lhe como sempre tratei! – ele tocou os cabelos dela. – Você pode não ser minha filha biológica, porém é você que eu amo! – disse sorrindo. – Só que a situação é séria. A verdadeira princesa tem um cristal no peito, que estará completo quando ela fizer dezoito anos. Este cristal é muito poderoso e se cair em mãos erradas haverá muita guerra e sangue, você compreende isso, minha filha?

- Perfeitamente, papai...

- Aiolos foi quem se lembrou dos acontecimentos da noite do nascimento dela, depois de ver Fernanda seminua no banho.

- Como assim papai? – perguntou a menina enrubescendo.

- Eu... – começou Aiolos. – Eu estava presente quando a princesa tomou o seu primeiro banho e na base das costas dela tinha uma marca idêntica a uma escrita antiga. Você não a tem não é?

- Não. – respondeu a menina cabisbaixa. – mas eu... Eu tenho marcas também!

- Como assim princesa? – perguntou Shaka que até o momento não tinha se pronunciado, em um tom completamente autoritário.

- Eu mostro a vocês se me derem água e um pano!

Uma criada que se encontrava presente imediatamente embebeu um pano com água e entregou a princesa, esta agradeceu e começou a passá-lo pela testa tentando tirar a maquiagem que utilizava para esconder os dois pontinhos roxos e quando terminou a mesa toda tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Você também é descendente, da raça lemuriana... – disse Mu.

**Continua...**

**N/Akane: xD Gente eu nem sei o que escrever nessa nota, só que eu gostei bastante do capítulo, afinal ele ficou extenso e perfeito para a leitura. Como podem ver Dite também virou mulher. E como podem ver temos o nosso primeiro caso de amor impossível, o do Aiolos e da Fernanda, agora sim o circo vai pegar fogo gente, prometo que em breve muitas aventuras desses nossos guerreiros. See ya! XD**

**XD falando nisso não esqueçam de apertar naquele botãozinho simpático ali onde está escrito Go... Podem escrever qualquer coisa... Oh sim... Prometo/prometemos que Shaka e Dite são os únicos personagens da fic a mudarem de sexo... (e leiam as minhas outras fics!)**

**N/Nyah: Ok, Ok... ****Akane tem razão. Prometemos que mais nenhum santo de ouro vai virar menina :D**


	3. Capítulo 2: A Princesa Perdida

**Crystal Sword By Sagitta Gemini Nya-Aka (Virgo Nyah e Akane Kyo)**

**Crystal Sword**

**Capítulo 2 – A Princesa Perdida, Amanda**

**Writter /Roteiro: Akane Kyo**

**Beta/Roteiro: Virgo Nyah**

_**No último capítulo...**_

_N/Akane: Primeiro tenho que me desculpar pelo atraso de 8 dias no lançamento da fic... a faculdade ta me tirando o couro gente e eu sou responsavel por isso XD! Bem enfim aqui está o capítulo 2 de Crystal Sword!_

**Uma criada que se encontrava presente imediatamente embebeu um pano com água e entregou a princesa, esta agradeceu e começou a passá-lo pela testa tentando tirar a maquiagem que utilizava para esconder os dois pontinhos roxos e quando terminou a mesa toda tinha os olhos arregalados.**

**- Você é descendente, da raça lemuriana... também! – disse Mu.**

**Onde?**

- O que isso significa? – perguntou mirando as marcas. – por que você as escondia?

- Desculpe Mu, desculpem todos, é que... desde que essas marcas apareceram, eu posso fazer coisas que as pessoas comuns não podem. – disse resignada abaixando a cabeça.

- Coisas como escutar pensamentos, teletransporte, fazer objetos flutuarem e etc? – perguntou o lemuriano.

- Sim. – respondeu. – mas eu não contei e escondi porque estava com medo. Vocês não vão...

- Não com certeza não! – apressou-se o clérigo. – porém, sabe que essa menina tem prioridade. Você cresceu num berço de ouro e eu não quero nem pensar no que ela passa!

- Sendo assim... mesmo com todas as surpresas e para os aqui presentes eu convoco uma União dourada! Designo aos guerreiros mais poderosos deste reino Mu de Áries o Clérigo, Afrodite de Peixes a Ladra, Máscara da Morte de Câncer o Bruxo, Shaka de Virgem a Shishi e Shura de Capricórnio o Espadachim, vocês bravos guerreiros devem usar de todas as suas habilidades para trazer de volta a princesa Amanda, eu rezo para que consigam logo chegar até a princesa e ao cristal!

- Se... se eu voltar com a princesa, meus crimes serão perdoados? – perguntou Afrodite.

- A partir do momento em que sair daqui com este propósito estará perdoada! – respondeu o rei. – o mesmo serve para os assassinatos de Máscara. Eu e Aiolos nos reuniremos com vocês, na sala ao lado, daremos todas as informações que temos e enfim esperamos que possam começar a sua missão.

**Em uma ilha distante...**

- ESTÁ ERRADO! LEVANTE MAIS ESSA ESPADA... – berrava Shion irritado com a menina a sua frente.

- ESTOU TENTADO! SE VOCÊ POUPASSE UM POUCO DA SUA FORÇA PARA INIMIGOS MAIS PODEROSOS, MESTRE, TUDO ESTARIA BEM! Mas você insiste em se desgastar justo comigo! – a menina tinha fogo nos olhos, tamanha era a raiva que sentia daquele homem de cabelos verdes.

- Amanda minha cara, a senhorita tem que aprender a batalhar! EU NÃO TENHO PORQUE POUPÁ-LA, além do mais, meus inimigos precisam aturar a minha psicocinese e a mocinha ai precisa aprender a usar a sua de forma mais prática, sem descontrole. – disse o homem afastado.

- Isso eu sei, mas essa não É uma habilidade "natural" para mim. – resmungou a garota levantando a espada.

- Decidiu aprender de uma vez? – questionou o homem.

- Decidi que quero quebrar a sua cara! SÓ isso! – a menina mirou o homem ainda segurando a espada naquela posição perfeita, segundo Shion.

- Haja paciência... – o homem de olhos violeta disse avançando sobre a menina, ambas as espadas se chocaram quando a garota colocou a sua em uma posição horizontal para impedir o ataque do outro, e podia-se ver faíscas cortando o ar. Vendo que não agüentaria a quase esmagadora força do outro a menina teleportou-se dali rapidamente indo para atrás de Shion com o fio da espada voltado para o pescoço dele, ia acertá-lo, quando com a espada em vertical ele simplesmente bloqueou o ataque. – Está muito previsível e raivosa hoje, está naqueles dias...? – a garota enrubesceu, ele acertara, mas que ficasse quieto, o maldito, ia cortar-lhe a língua.

- Calado...

- Acertei... então finalmente você virou moça, achei que isso nunca aconteceria! – disse desviando da menina, que com a própria força foi em direção ao chão arenoso do local. – Precisa aprender melhor a controlar sua psicocinese ou a cada vez que eu me desviar você vai ficar com a cara ceia de areia! Terminamos por hoje, medite um pouco e tome um banho, está cheirando a sangue... – a menina se levantou e internamente se amaldiçoou, tinha que ter nascido mulher? Pensou impaciente. Há alguns anos atrás Amanda era perfeita com a espada, lutava com todos na ilha e conseguia se sair esplendidamente, porém ela nunca lutara contra o mestre dela e logo nos primeiros testes descobrira que ele utilizava-se de outra arma em suas lutas, a psicocinese. Agora ela tinha 16 anos e a quatro tentava dominar a psicocinese, já conseguia perfeitamente criar paredes de cristal, teleportar-se, mover objetos do local sem tocá-los e fazê-los flutuarem, infelizmente a única habilidade que ela não dominava bem era a leitura de mentes, pelo menos não a leitura da mente de outro paranormal. Que era o caso de Shion e ainda tinha aquele agravante de ter virado moça... segundo as criadas seriam todos os meses assim. Ela sentia muita dor, ficava cansada e febril. Estava irritada, aquele era mais um motivo para aquele irritante importuná-la.

Levantou-se devagar e tirou a areia das roupas, sentia-se tão mal que quando colocou-se de pé foi tomada por uma tontura e despencou no chão, segundos depois desmaiou. Quando acordou estava deitada em seu quarto no castelo, mas como tinha chegado ali? Perguntou-se – o treinamento de Shion era feito em outra ilha cheia de dunas, bem longe do oásis que era o castelo –, colocou a mão na cabeça dolorida e tentou se levantar quando sentiu um peso sobre o ventre, olhou para baixo e deu de cara com um monte de cabelos vermelhos, era Kiki, o filho de Shion que ele não aceitava, porém que morava com ele no castelo. Ele dormia constatou a garota remexendo em seu cabelo, provavelmente a havia resgatado e teleportado para o quarto.

- Kiki... – disse passando a mão clara pelos fios vermelhos.

- Hum... mamãe... – a menina riu, Kiki era órfão de mãe, mas tinha a mania de chamar por ela durante o sono.

- A sua mamãe não está aqui, só eu... – disse e o menino levantou a cabeça com os olhos ainda sonolentos mirando a menina.

- Amanda, está acordada, achei que estava doente...

- Por que achou isso?

- Porque... você estava muito quente... e cheia de cortes, mas as empregadas disseram que tudo bem ficar assim. Eu não entendi nada!

- Bom... – ela riu. – não precisa entender. FALANDO NISSO! Eu preciso de um banho, Kiki, poderia sair de cima...?

- Hum... err, posso tomar banho com você? – perguntou esperando uma afirmativa.

- Hoje não será possível... desculpe! – ele fez um sinal de sem problemas e a menina dirigiu-se ao banheiro do quarto enquanto o menino se teleportava para os jardins a fim de brincar.

A menina adentrou ao banheiro e retirou as roupas cheias de areia mirando-se só de roupa íntima no espelho. Tinha um corpo muito bonito, moldado pelos anos de treinamento, contudo ainda cheio de feminilidade, era completamente curvilínea pensava, a cintura marcada, os seios de tamanho mediano, o quadril e as pernas insinuantes, os olhos eram verdes muito claros e os cabelos possuíam um tom avermelhado intenso, já a pele graças ao clima era levemente bronzeada. Infelizmente estava feia, pensava, os cabelos longos e cacheados presos em trança estavam bagunçados e cheios de areia, o rosto e o resto do corpo estavam cheio de cortes, bufou, tinha vários cortes não cicatrizados dos último treinos e Shion fizera a gentileza de lhe fazer mais uma porção deles. Era realmente um homem que sabia agradar uma mulher, pensou ironicamente enchendo a banheira com ervas e água quente.

Mirou-se novamente no espelho dessa vez de costas parando para observar aquela marquinha, para Amanda aquela marca era importante, tinha um formato estranho que lhe lembrava as dunas em dias de tempestade de areia, era a única que estava com ela desde o seu nascimento. Há muito tempo ela soube por meio das criadas que tinha sido roubada por Shion, mas de onde? Se perguntava a cada vez que lembrava e porque em especial... talvez tivesse algo diferente nela, porém ela não saberia dizer. Entrou na água, apreciou o perfume que vinha dela, e deitou-se com as costas na banheira. Será que ela tinha um pai e uma mãe esperando-a em algum lugar? Como será que eles eram? Talvez a sua mãe fosse uma linda rainha de cabelos vermelhos e pele branquinha que adorava tanto a cor de seus cabelos que se casara com um homem de cabelos da mesma coloração e... quem sabe ela não tinha irmãos? Sim uma gêmea adorável! Suspirou resignada, ela nunca mais veria seus pais com certeza, afinal estava sendo treinada para alguma coisa que possivelmente custaria sua vida! Não era por acaso que Shion ensinava-lhe tudo aquilo, muito menos por escolha dela, era dela também que eram exigidos modos, responsabilidade e pensamento lógico. Ela dela que exigia-se conhecimento histórico, filosófico, sociológico, astrológico, matemático, lingüístico, físico, biológico e obviamente químico e alquímico. Porém faltava algo no seu campo de conhecimento, a geografia e a poesia, ela nada sabia sobre esses temas embora vivesse lendo, seu criador proibira-lhe de ter o mínimo contato com essas duas áreas. Coisa que ela não compreendia nem aceitava, contudo que logicamente tinham haver com as suas origens. Suspirou novamente sentindo-se menos dolorida, aquelas ervas eram um bálsamo. Ficou alguns minutos imersa quando o grande relógio tocou dando seis badaladas, a moça se arrepiou, Shion gostava de jantar sempre as sete horas da noite, os atrasos da moça eram punidos por dias sem comer entre outras coisas absurdas que ele gostava de lhe impor. A moça ainda tinha que vestir-se como uma dama, com aqueles longos vestidos que na opinião dela eram "panos enfeitados demais", para que fossem apropriados, mas era isso que aquele homem exigia dela.

Terminou o banho rapidamente e ia saindo da banheira quando uma dor a fez parar, ela respirou mal, era uma dor na altura do peito, como se algo estivesse tentando sair de dentro dela, mor deu o lábio inferior olhando para baixo e vendo que um pouco de sangue começava a sair na parte que dizia respeito ao entremeio dos seios e que algumas pontas deixavam o local, assim como veio a dor parou e ela pôde respirar novamente abaixando-se e limpando o ferimento com a água da banheira, ele não sangrava, mas ali onde a dor estivera haviam pontas afiadas como as de um cristal saindo diretamente de sua pele, não que ela compreendesse o que era aquilo, mas ligou-o imediatamente ao seu seqüestrador e saiu da água secado-se e se arrumando. Trançou os cabelos e prendeu-os em uma espécie de coque atrás da cabeça deixando algumas mexas displicentes caírem sobre o rosto e os olhos. Prendeu ali um presente de Kiki, um pente de ouro que segundo o pequeno impediria a psicocinese de Shion e naquele momento Amanda sabia que tudo o que estava na sua mente deveria ficar oculto. O vestido longo e azul que utilizava era de um tecido leve e os sapatinhos também. Respirou fundo se perfumando e abriu a porta dando de cara com Shion.

- A senhorita está quase... atrasada para o jantar, veja! – o relógio começou a badalar.

- Veja não, escute, agora poderíamos descer? – perguntou com uma mirada estranha.

- Como queira, tenho que dar-lhe uma notícia da qual irá gostar! – o homem sussurrou ao seu ouvido após dar-lhe o braço e ela foi capaz de captar algo como casamento vindo da mente dele, imediatamente se arrepiou tendo certeza de que odiaria profundamente aquele jantar.

**No castelo em Atena...**

Afrodite, Shaka, Máscara da Morte, Shura e Mu, estavam sozinhos em uma sala do castelo, a real pretensão deles era discutir algum plano para começarem as buscas, mas nenhum deles tinha informações e todo o trabalho estava descoordenado. Vários sacos com moedas de ouro estavam entregues para cada um, presente do rei.

- Por onde começamos? – indagou Shura pela quinta vez.

- Eu poderia sair pelo reino perguntando, iria me utilizar dos meus poderes para tentar descobrir qualquer informação..., mas isso vai demorar. – respondeu Mu em um tom que demonstrava certa insegurança.

- Eu acho que também posso fazer algo... – disse Dite escrevendo uma carta e ainda com vários pergaminhos embaixo dela. – mas assim como as indagações do Mu, talvez demore!

- Eu sinceramente, só consigo pensar na mesma solução que o Mu... – Shura disse com um tom de impotência.

- Eu também... – sussurrou Máscara.

- Façamos assim, conhecem o porto Nihon que fica ao oeste do reino de Atena? – questionou a Shishi e todos consentiram. – Aqueles se dispõem a recolher informações ao redor do reino, Afrodite e eu, teremos um mês para concluir nossas pesquisas e exatamente nesse dia vamos nos reunir no porto Nihon, onde eu pedirei para que nossa Majestade deixe uma embarcação preparada para nós.

- Recolher toda e qualquer informação e juntar tudo daqui a um mês, quando nos encontrarmos? – perguntou Afrodite com um sorriso. – parece perfeito. Só há um... probleminha...

- Qual? – perguntou o Lemuriano.

- Eu não sei quanto a vocês, porém eu não sei navegar a grandes distâncias! – respondeu a moça sem se alterar.

- Bem... – Mu olhou para todos com a face em total exasperação e a mente de todos traziam as mesmas informações, nenhum deles sabia navegar! – não podemos contratar navegadores comuns, essa é uma missão sigilosa!

- Então deixem comigo! – Afrodite gritou alegre dirigindo-se a janela e subindo na mesma. – eu estou indo! Cuidem-se amigos, nos vemos daqui a um mês... – e dizendo isso saltou, Máscara da Morte a acompanhou com o olhar e depois pulou atrás, sem sequer se despedir.

- O que aquele maluco está fazendo? – sussurrou Shura, mas ao olhar ao redor da sala, estava completamente só, Shaka já saíra da sala e dirigia-se a sua lótus na casa de virgem, tentaria enviar seu cosmo através da meditação ao ancião Dohko a fim de conseguir informações. Mu teletransportara-se dali para sua casa, precisava preparar suas coisas antes de começar uma viajem. – Humpf. – zangou-se Shura, ele era único que viajaria a pé e ainda tinha que descer uma porção de escadas...

**Na Floresta**

Afrodite continuava saltando entre as árvores rumo a sua casa, ela ficava afastada, porém era o único lugar de onde poderia falar com os seus contatos. Os cabelos azuis ondulados e longos iam pegando pouco a pouco um pouco do sereno e lentamente os lábios também ficaram molhados, ela lambeu-os avidamente.

- Salgado? Uma tempestade marinha... – disse sorrindo. – e também... – pegou um rosa azul do cinto, saltou mais alto mirando um ponto atrás de si, o movimento suspeito entre as árvores parou e ela atirou a rosa, infelizmente o som da árvore onde ela acertara chegou aos ouvidos da ladra e ela se viu na obrigação de checar a flor. Retornou ao dito ponto e mirou a rosa cravada profundamente na madeira.

Puxou com delicadeza a flor azul e percebeu que seu caule estava manchado com pequenas gotas de sangue, lambeu-as e sussurrou. – Parece que temos um insistente bruxo atrás de mim... – mirou o chão com o olhar mais safado e cínico que podia e depois desceu da árvore. – oh que pena... peguei só um manto negro e ele ainda está rasgado e sujo! – zombou.

- Ah, cale-se vadi... – ela chutou-o na face, calando-o imediatamente.

- Não ouse terminar essa frase! – disse ameaçadoramente. – Máscara da Morte, por que me segue? – questionou.

- Pensei em te ajudar... você nem deve saber como se pro... – ela chutou-o no meio das pernas, fazendo-o gritar em desespero. – MULHER... – urrou irritado.

- Obrigada... sou uma mulher mesmo, mas como pôde ver eu sei me proteger... não preciso de sua ajuda... e caso não saiba, eu trabalho sozinha! – disse atirando a rosa ao lado da cabeça dele que desviara no último minuto.

- Ora su... o que está havendo... comigo? – Máscara não conseguia ver direito, a sua frente a linda figura de olhos azuis estava enevoada e o seu corpo adormecido.

- Eu realmente gosto de matar, porém eu seria muito caçada caso o fizesse constantemente, por isso as minhas rosas sempre tem os caules e espinhos cheios de um tranqüilizante que derrubaria um dragão em dez minutos... – disse a moça se aproximando do bruxo.

- Típico... seu... – fraco, ele nada pôde fazer e adormeceu.

- Bem... melhor assim... ao menos ele não me segue... – ela deu uma última olhadela naquele irritante homem de cabelos azuis escuros e saltou para cima de uma árvore rumando para longe...

**Quinze minutos depois...**

**- Droga! Qual é o MEU problema? **– gritou a moça de cabelos azuis irritada. – estou ficando muito tolerante! – berrava mal humorada enquanto carregava o homem nas costas. – e o mais importante, como um homem se permite pesar tudo isso? Se fosse qualquer outra mulher com ele no meio dessa floresta, com certeza estaria sendo arrastado... – reclamou e depois olhou para o homem. – mas eu gosto... gosto dessa pele morena e dessa personalidade arisca. – sorriu timidamente com os seus botões sentindo as faces queimarem, até que o calor de um homem era bom. Mesmo que fosse o calor daquele bruxo chato.

E assim começou a jornada dos guerreiros de Atena em busca da princesa perdida..., mas primeiro... ainda havia o imprevisto que era...

- Acorde... acorde... já chega de dormir acorde... CARAMBA! SEU BRUXO PREGUIÇOSO, ACORDA! – berrou a moça de cabelos azuis, absolutamente transtornada.

- Ai que dor de cabeça... HUM... VOCÊ? – assustou-se ao ver a bela Afrodite a sua frente.

- Não sua vovozinha de cabelo azul... é claro que sou eu...

- Mas... Achei que queria que parasse de te seguir...

- É bem verdade, mas eu tenho um coração gentil. Não poderia deixar alguém indefeso desmaiado naquela floresta, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse, ou ainda seja, um troglodita mal educado! – disse cortante, porém não pôde evitar o rubor que lhe subiu as faces.

- Troglodita... que se dane... pense o que quiser! – disse sem se alterar, afinal ela tinha lhe feito um favor.

- Bem, você dormiu por três dias e por sua culpa eu não pude começar minhas investigações! Assim que a mocinha tomar o café da manhã nós vamos mandar algumas cartas! – disse saindo do quarto. – ah sim... o banheiro é ali naquela porta!

- Ouch! – exclamou Máscara dolorido. – Mulherzinha difícil, ela poderia ter me deixado mais confortável, mas não ela não podia tirar uma capa, um cinto, um casaco e uma calça. Só as botas e ainda por cima só para não sujar os seus lençóis! Pelo menos ela não pôs pra dormir no chão... – e continuou resmungando enquanto fazia sua higiene matinal.

**Numa ilha distante...**

- LEVANTE MAIS A SUA ESPADA... – berrou Shion pela quinta vez.

- Não tenho ânimo! – respondeu a moça apoiando-se na espada e depois deitando na areia. – isso já é o suficiente! Serei mais uma mulher inútil, não preciso saber sobre espadas nem coisa do gênero...

- O que quer dizer?

- O que você entendeu... que sabendo que casarei com você não preciso mais de treino!

- Então é assim que pensa...?

- Claro acerca das atuais circunstancias, como deseja que eu pense? De uma hora para a outra sou praticamente obrigada a me casar com um... com você! Como se eu não fosse nada...

- E não é! – respondeu ele sério se sentando na areia.

- SOU SIM! Provavelmente em algum lugar desse mundo meus pais devem ter sentido minha falta. Provavelmente eles esperam por mim!

- Se fosse assim... acha mesmo que estaria aqui?

- Se eu não fosse diferente e importante acha que eu estaria aqui?

- Não responda minha pergunta com outra, simplesmente me responda! – a falta de educação e a irritação da princesa estavam deixando Shion louco, desde o fatídico anuncio do casamento Amanda se recusava a treinar, tinha maus modos com ele, não era pontual e constantemente cínica. Ele entendia que ela queria fazê-lo odiá-la e desistir da idéia do casamento, mas ele não poderia. – oras tentar fazer você me amar não funciona!

- EU NUNCA, me apaixonaria por você! Nem que você fosse o único homem da ilha...

- Sou o único homem da ilha!

- Então eu fico com o Kiki e ponto. Prefiro ele a você!

- Ele é um moleque... se continuar com esse comportamento, vou enfiá-la nas masmorras até o dia do casamento! Vou deixar os ratos roerem seus pés e cabelos e esperar você gritar de desespero e dor e vai estar tão doente, mas tão doente, que quando eu jogá-la na minha cama não terá forças para nada a não ser gemer! Eu estou falando sério... – falou autoritariamente.

- Olha aqui Shion... arianos e taurianas não foram feitos pra serem pares... somos a pior combinação do zodíaco...

Não me importo com isso! – a menina engoliu seco sentindo a espada do mestre (N/Akane: ¬.¬' não vão pensar coisas) ser apontada diretamente para seu pescoço. – Levante a sua espada... – severamente ele a fez pegar a maldita espada e deu continuidade ao treino, era bem verdade que ficar apodrecendo nas masmorras não era uma opção interessante, porém por mais que Amanda pensasse em uma solução para aquilo nada podia fazer para escapar daquele homem e ele parecia querê-la tanto. Se pelo menos ela conhecesse algo do mundo, poderia fugir para lá, mas a sua vida era aquela ilha semi-deserta com Kiki, Shion, as criadas e amazonas.

Não conseguiria nunca se casar com aquele homem, precisava definitivamente fazê-lo odiá-la ou tinha uma segunda opção, derrotá-lo. Talvez, ela conseguisse...

**De volta a casa de Afrodite**

- E então como vai mandar as cartas? Você é Afrodite, a Ladra, a única pessoa nesse mundo que eu pensava que utilizava um meio mais rápido que correspondência. – zombou Máscara acompanhando a bela mulher ao lado de fora da casa, ela como era de se esperar de qualquer uma daquele lugar trajava um lindo vestido azul, preso a cintura por uma fita marrom, um típico vestido de um modelo chamado "modelo grego" (N/Akane: não sei como explicar).

- Não se trata de usar um meio mais rápido, ninguém sabe como eu mando minhas cartas, mas acredite não é de uma maneira comum e ao todo eu tenho seus informantes, todos eles vivendo em seis locais estratégicos desse país e com contato com o exterior normalmente um filho ou algo assim, com quem podem conversar através de outros meios tecnológicos ou não que você possivelmente não conhece!

- Cale-se... – Disse, mas a moça já não prestava mais atenção. Afrodite pegou uma escada externa a casa e subiu até o telhado lá de cima mirou os arredores cheios de pinheiros e outras árvores altas, Máscara fez o mesmo impressionado com uma coisa, a casa ficava um pouco mais elevada que o resto por causa da quantidade de andares e a localização e dali era possível ver sete postes de madeira bem altos, o bruxo inicialmente não compreendeu, mas minutos depois prestando mais atenção viu que por entre os postes passavam estradas comuns a viajantes de determinadas regiões. – aqueles postes?

- Exato, aqueles postes são as chaves do meu sucesso. – a mulher então pegou a primeira rosa com um bilhete amarrado nela e atirou em um dos postes em um ponto médio, onde era impossível para um viajante comum pegar e simples para aqueles que além de conhecerem os postes tinham outras habilidades. – meus informantes passam ali por todas as semanas. – mirou outras duas rosas. – e levam as correspondências. – mirou mais outros dois. – e levam as informações... – disse virando-se e mirando novamente outros dois postes. – e assim. – atirou. – eles me devolvem as informações deixando cartas na minha porta! Ou vindo falar comigo.

- Não parece tão simples... afinal eles precisam sempre fazer a mesma rota e todas estas rotas ficam em regiões muito distantes.

- Ocorre uma espécie de rotação! Eles sempre viajam atrás de informações novas, mesmo aquelas que eu não lhes peço, devido a isso as rotas não são problema. Afinal elas são únicas...

- Mas os seus homens são especiais!

- Primeiro ninguém disse que são homens, segundo normalmente quem é forte não expõem seus talentos a menos que saiba o que desejam dele.

- Foi por isso que você demorou para chegar até a reunião?

- Eu não entraria lá sem saber do que se tratava! – e então deu costas ao homem. – e também, por que me trata com tanta intimidade e ainda me olha dessa forma? Eu sou mulher esqueceu?

- Vai saber, é bem diferente do resto... – disse ele enrubescendo e ela soltou um risinho fino e perverso.

- Já você, é como qualquer outro.

- Ei! – ele ia retrucar, mas parou ao ver um sorriso sincero pairando nas orbes azuis. – o que faremos até obtermos as informações?

- Tenho mais uma carta para mandar depois... vou estudar, acho que um pouco de navegação e algumas lendas! Como aquela que envolve a vossa princesa.

- Vossa? É sua também... – ela o mirou torto.

- Sou quase uma renegada e já roubei este reino, não pertenço a ele.

- Se não pertencesse acha que teria sido escalada para essa missão? – os olhos dela se arregalaram em surpresa.

- Quem sabe? – disse sorrindo e entrando na casa.

Já no resto do reino Shura, Mu e Shaka não estavam tendo nenhum progresso embora qualquer um que fosse capaz de somar dois mais dois e soubesse da história de Shaka saberia que a ilha onde eles se encontravam era a mesma, ou alguma próxima a que a Shishi abandonara Shion, porém naquele momento a única que pensava com clareza era Afrodite.

**No castelo...**

- Como acha que é essa garota? – perguntou Fernanda escorada em uma janela observando a luz da manhã.

- Vai saber! Como você desejaria que ela fosse princesa? – falou Aiolos alegremente.

- Eu gostaria que fosse gentil, esquentada, sorridente e se parecesse comigo. – disse abrindo um enorme sorriso.

- Por quê? – Questionou o clérigo.

- Porque, se ela for como uma irmã, será divertido tê-la aqui. Seria legal também se ela soubesse lutar...

- Talvez ela seja assim. Vamos rezar para que seja.

- Em breve não será mais um clérigo, tem certeza que continuara com o bom hábito de rezar? – o olhar da garota resguardava uma pitada de malícia.

- É a força do hábito, literalmente!

_**CONTINUA... OU NÃO?**_

_**N/Akane: bem vejam bem, o que será que vai acontecer? XD, então falta uma carta? Dite estudando navegação? Falta de informações? XD Tudo confuso e aparentemente sem solução, mas me digam o que será que é esse relacionamento entre porretadas e mais porretadas da Dite e do Mask?**_

_**Bom queridos e queridas eu não posso dizer mais nada XD! Só... Aguardem! Beijinhos e sejam carinhosos nos reviews!**_


End file.
